


I Hate You

by Zeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Rescue Missions, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds out what Eren’s problem with him really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad guys, I apologize. It's been in my files for the past 2 years and I though "why not just post it", so here we are.

He’s at it again; showing off to Mikasa like she actually cares while he’s unable to woo her. They were training in the forest with these fake, cardboard titans and they had to cut through the back of their necks. They had put us into groups of three; I got put with Connie and Sasha while Eren got to be with Mikasa and that blonde midget. It wasn’t fair. He passed through one of the ‘titans’ nearby. _Whack._ Not deep enough but it was the first cut on that neck which brought pride to rise in his chest. He heard the whooshing sounds from his group behind him and a whoop of joy when they sliced through the fake chunk of meat. “Alright! Deeper than Jean!”

“I bet I can beat you all!” _Whack._ “Aw man!”

Jean looked back to see Sasha laughing at Connie’s distraught face; he had only just grazed the fake titan. If that thing was real it would have still been alive and reaching for them, if Connie was left on his own with that hit, he wouldn’t be here. He shouted back to them to pay attention to the swing and not make it a game but another part wanted to make fun of his bald friend like Sasha was.

While searching through the forest for another fresh titan to ‘kill’, Jean’s mind was somewhere else. He was imagining that black haired beauty slaying everything in her path, including that snot nosed shit for brain Eren, why was he saying to his team that they should concentrate while all he was thinking about was that Eren would be together with Mikasa. He was not over his inner tantrum. Just look at the state of him; anyone would think of this as a fun filled exercise, swinging from tree to tree with their friends as they cut down fake titans, the wind blowing through his hair which added to his dashing good looks. Yet all that was in his mind was _Eren_? He should stop if he was going to get any sense of fun from this activity.

But –.

What the fuck was his problem anyway? He doesn’t seem to notice how she follows him like a lost puppy, it’s adorable how she cares for him but she should care for Jean too. He will beat Eren and then he will get all the girls and live a comfortable life inside the third wall, Eren can go kill all the titans like he blabbed on about on the first day so he would be happy. Everybody wins. Especially him.  

The whistle rang through the forest; time to go back already? Jean looked up at the sky and saw it was starting to get dark, where had the time gone? Connie swung alongside him. “Last one there’s gotta clean the stables!”

Well he wasn’t going to pass that up; he certainly didn’t want to clean out horse shit. They raced back but Connie was always in front of him, laughing behind him as they both saw the clearing near the training camp. “Looks like I win!”

“Like hell!” He tried to move the gear further so he could move faster but Connie was already starting to fall down to where people were starting to gather around Shadis to collect orders. Reiner was already there with Annie and Berthold, looking mighty and he saw Marco’s group coming in, no sign of Eren’s group. Connie landed safely and ran to the others, laughing about how Jean would be cleaning horse shit. Bastard. He landed with a stumble, letting the gear come back to him before running to his teammates. By that time, the group of soldiers had widened and Eren’s group had come through the brush but there was no sign of the angry twit.

Mikasa strode up to Shadis who shouted at her for not keeping all of her teammates together and she explained that Eren had got stuck on one of the trees because the gear didn’t come off correctly. Ouch, but serves him right for showing off, that was probably how he got stuck in the first place. Thinking about it, no Eren meant that Mikasa’s side was empty and so he slid right next to her in hopes that she would notice him.

Shadis – he made us call him by his last name – has gone silent while he thought about the consequences for Eren doing such a fucking stupid thing like getting stuck in a tree. He states loudly that Eren would be cleaning up the stables at night while everyone ate and he would have no dinner because he was making everyone wait for him. He then pointed to Jean, who was still trying to get Mikasa to acknowledge him. “You, go get him. Everyone else get ready for supper.”

A snort came from Connie while everybody was leaving to the bunkers, the bald teenager patting his shoulder as if he was trying to be sympathetic when Jean knew he was just making fun of him. “Hey, now you don’t have to clean the stables! I’ll save you a piece of bread.”

He was thankful for that at least; Sasha would have eaten it all otherwise and he wouldn’t have to break his back scooping up horse shit for the rest of the night and sleep smelling like ass. Letting out a breath of exhaustion, he started going back to the forest, jetting up into the trees and deeper into the forest once more to shout for the obnoxious teenager. “Eren! Where the fuck are you?”

All these trees looked the fucking same how was he meant to find Eren? He would probably be dangling fro a branch or wrapped around the trunk like a tree hugger. While searching, Jean’s mind starter to wander once more, to his and Eren’s strange hate-hate relationship, it was built on nothing but rivalry but he could respect the loud teenager, he had his head on straight when it came to what he wanted. Killing titans, that’s all he spoke about when it came to training, it’s like a mantra for him to get fired up by.

“Eren! Say something, I’m getting cold and I’m going to leave you here on your own if you don’t say anything!” He was starting to get impatient; he could be eating dinner by now and his fingers were cramping from holding onto the gear too hard, they only just learned so it’s no surprise Eren would be stuck. He was shivering a little from the cold and if Eren didn’t say anything soon he would stick to his word and leave him.

“Help!”

Ah, the sound of a desperate idiot.

Jean turned around and headed for the noise of Eren’s cries. There he was; dangling from a fucking thick branch, his body tied up around his ropes because he had attempted to get free and ended up getting even more stuck. That mustn’t be comfortable but fuck if it wasn’t funny to see. He zipped his way over and up the branch above him, giving him a shit eating grin, oh it felt good to watch him swing in the wind like that; helpless and completely under Jean’s mercy. Eren glanced up at his savior and let out a breath of disbelief; if anyone saving him it had to be Jean. “Oh not _you_.”

“Shut your mouth, I’m the one who is meant to be rescuing you, I’m missing dinner for this.” He attached his gear to the tree and started walking down the trunk to meet Eren who was shivering, his teeth chattering loudly but he still attempted to look intimidating. Jean inspected the problem at hand, it appeared to him like the wires got caught up in his clothing and the gear itself was locked, jammed even. It would have to take a while to fix this or he could go back to the camp and get a tool to cut the ropes, but that meant that he would have to piggy-back Eren to the camp once he was free.  Untying it is. At least he could joke about it; it wasn’t him hanging from a branch. “Hang tight.”

“Oh haha, very fucking funny.” Eren growled out as Jean laughed at his own joke, reaching forwards to grip the belt and pull the helpless teen towards his body to get more in range with fixing the problem. Once he was in arm’s length, Eren gripped on tight to the other teenager and didn’t let go, fearing that he would swing back and then get stuck more, the belt was alreay digging into him a bit too much and anymore, and he would be in pain. It was annoying for Jean to be clung to so desperately by someone he dislike, he would rather it be Mikasa or any hot girl that would  give him the time of day, but at the moment he focused on getting the belt detached.

It was jammed.

“Oh well I see what the problem is, you fucking sped ahead of everyone and didn’t check to see if your belt was damaged. Now look at you, stuck on a tree.” He muttered, trying to pull at the clip that attached the gear, the hook bent out of proportion so it couldn’t simply detach. He kept trying though because he was a stubborn man and he would no be beaten by a piece of metal. He wiggled the metal in frustration, noticing that he was dangerously close to Eren’s crotch and every time he wiggled, his hand became just that bit closer. His knuckles gently brushed against Eren’s groin and Jean hear the brunette let out a small gasp. Nope he wasn’t having that. “Shut up.”

“You shut up.” Eren growled out and attempted to stay still and quiet while Jean fidgeted around with the clip and hook, trying to unbend it just a little so he could free the angry teenager. The almost violent movements kept bringing something else to attention.  

“… You fucking serious.” Jean quickly let go of the belt, noticing that Eren was erect in his trousers. No way was he going to touch that area if a hard dick was going to rub his hand, letting his hand hold onto Eren’s shirt instead. The frustrated brunette held on tightly to Jean to not swing back, his face burning in shame. “Are you fucking with me right now?”

“This is your fault, you kept jiggling it. Don’t talk to me about this not being normal. Human nature and all that.” He was attempting to make it sound like Jean was to be blamed and the bi-haired male scoffed, letting go of Eren completely, leaving  Eren to hold on tight and plead for forgiveness because swinging back now meant that he would seriously hurt his crotch. “Okay! Okay, Jean hold onto me!”

“It’s not my fucking fault that your gear fucked up, stop being a pussy and think of something else, like not getting a boner.” Jean growled out and gripped the back of Eren’s shirt as a gust of wind blew by, making Eren cling just a little tighter with a shiver.

They stayed like that for a moment as Eren tried to think about something else; titans and killing and Armin’s science speeches but then it wandered to Jean’s hand holding onto him, the warmth on s back from the grip and the fact that Jean was even helping him out right now. His cock throbbed in his trousers, wanting to be released from the confines of the tight cloth. It was strange to see his enemy of sorts coming out here to bring him home, if they were out of the wall and into the real world with the titans, he would be dead meat by now and no one would have come back to save him.

It was also another fact that he hadn’t done anything once he started training to kill; no touching and no contact from other people apart from training and occasional hugs from Mikasa, but she didn’t count because she was his sister, thinking about that in any other way would just be creepy. He needed someone to let off steam with, he was at that age where all they thought about was getting off. He wasn’t the only one witht hat kind of mind because he heard them at night, panting and attempting to be quiet while they brought out their much needed release. He couldn’t do that with Armin because they weren’t like that, the blonde was too shy and too curious for his own good while learning about new things. He didn’t want to get off while Armin was there but the blonde was everywhere, near him all the time so he had been holding everything in for such a long time, only to have horse face jiggling his crotch. It was no wonder he got a hard on, no other way to get it while in the same area with Jean, it was just because of the attention near his cock.

“It’s not going down.” Jean spoke bluntly; shattering Eren’s thought process completely as he looked up at the bi-haired teenager. His eyes then wandered down to the pulsing in his trousers and knew this wouldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. Excuse the pun. He grits his teeth in humiliation before grabbing his crotch and squeezing, letting out a shuddering breath.

Jean was somewhat stuck between disgusted and turned on, he could understand Eren’s problem; he too hadn’t any time to bust a nut in the bunkers due to having Connie and Sasha near him so much. When he was sleeping, it was next to Connie and he didn’t want that being used  as bribery forever more. Watching Eren being so desperate like this, his face reddened from both the cold and embarrassment, while being his enemy brought something sadistic from his core out into the surface. He began to chuckle at the desperate boy in front of him, one han clinging to his body while the other was massaging his crotch. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Shut up. I can be done in like five minutes, just wait and then you can undo it without making a fucking fuss.” Jean was about to go off on a tangent before Eren shoved his hand in his trousers, gripping his cock and fisting it aggressively. His hand was freezing cold and that would normally have made him soft in seconds but the thought that Jean was watching him masturbate made a jolt of electricity zip through his body, making him groan and close his eyes.

This completely changed what Jean thought of his enemy; looking at that face wracked with arousal and clinging to his shirt desperately with his free hand, it made Jean feel something ripple down his stomach, creating a sense of warmth that raised his cock. Hearing Eren moan like that had the blood flowing to his cock and when his eyes darted down to witness Eren’s hand working it’s magic in his trousers, Jean just lost it. A shiver ran down his back and he let out a shaky breath before grabbing the brown locks and shoving his face towards his, pushing him into a kiss which Eren didn’t refuse. In fact the boy embraced it, whimpering against his lips needy for more, not stopping his intense rubbing on his groin.

Their groans were harmonized as Jean found a way to hook Eren’s leg around his hip and keep him steady, grinding against each other and it was that moment that the brunette finally let go of his aching cock, pulling his hand from his trousers and gripped Jean’s hip for more leverage, using it to drag himself forward in a thrusting motion. Jean realized that this wasn’t going to get anywhere and if they let go of each other, then Eren would go swinging back because they were on the fucking side of the tree and it was getting uncomfortable for Jean. He started to walk up the tree to where the branch was, thankfully it was thick enough to hold them both and so they sat, Eren sitting in Jean’s lap in an awkward sense of arousal running between them. “People are probably looking for us, we’ve been a while.”

“Shut up, I’m not leaving it like this.” Eren grumbled as he reached between them and grabbed Jean’s crotch, rubbing it enough that rational thought flew from his brain, leaning in for another heated kiss. Jean wrapped his arms around the other teen’s waist to hold him steady as another gust of wind blew through the forest. It was enough to chill them to the bone but they barely felt it, their bodies were on fire with want. The grinding began once more, though it was starting to get annoying that Eren was stuck, they couldn’t get enough room for leverage when ropes were tied up around his body. They chose to deal with it in the best way how; hard thrusting and pulling so that they were flush against each other. “Ugh, fuck I’m getting close.”

“Virgin.” Jean had to snort at the wanton expression his rival was wearing, and the desperate whimper that rippled out his mouth. The two of them started humping against each other like it was the end of the world and only their orgasms could stop it. Jean’s hands found purchase on Eren’s hips, bringing him ever closer as the brunette leaned in for another messy kiss. It didn’t take long until Eren was moaning out his release, his body shaking against Jean’s as he emptied out into his underwear like some preteen who just saw tits for the first time.

It took a couple more minutes for Jean to finally finish, he had way more stamina than Eren, at least that was something he could cross of so he could hold it over the hot head. Not like he could show it off to anyone though, but Eren would know and that was the next best thing. There was also the fact he also came in his underwear, which was fucking lame even for him, but what could he do about it right now? They untangled their limbs and Jean got to work with cutting the rope so Eren could free himself from its grasp and started declining down the tree with the brunette clinging to him. This was probably the worst rescue mission he’s had to do, and hopefully won’t have to do it again.


End file.
